


at the base

by trixiechick



Series: Happy Household Club [16]
Category: Free!
Genre: Food Sex, Future Fic, M/M, Sappiness, Threesome - M/M/M, costume play, ripped panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys check the progress of their home, and perform a bit of a ritual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	at the base

**Author's Note:**

> part of the [Happy Household Club](http://archiveofourown.org/series/53603). once again, no plot. this time, featuring lots of sex.

"It doesn't look like much, does it?" Rin sounded disappointed.

Makoto frowned slightly, but he just shook his head. He was too engrossed, cataloging every detail. Haru sighed loudly, though.

"I don't mean like... I just mean, it's hard to _visualize_ , isn't it? It's like... neatly stacked sticks, right?" Rin appealed to Haru, but Haru just shrugged.

"It's a house-shaped, at least," Haru replied calmly.

"This is where the pool will be," Makoto pointed, and it made sense, because there was no structure for the floor there. "That'll be the bedroom," he pointed to the opposite side of the structure. "Bathroom's behind it. Kitchen's over here..." He shivered. 

It was real, and it was taking shape.

"Yeah, I mean, I know the _plans_ ," Rin stuffed his hands in his pockets. "It's just... it's weird to think about, right?"

Makoto looked over his shoulder and smiled at Rin. "This is what we're sacrificing dinner out for," he teased. "C'mon."

Rin and Haru looked at each other, but they were both smiling, at least a little. Makoto went over to the support at the easternmost corner. He grinned at his lovers, and then he pulled out the pocket knife he'd brought along just for this.

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Makoto, just what..."

Amused, Makoto knelt down, and at the base of the support, on one of the inner surfaces, he carved Rin's name. Rin and Haru watched him closely, but Makoto had actually been practicing using old plaster at work. It was harder to cut in the wood, but the knife was a bit easier for him to handle than a scalpel. Rin was beaming when he finished, and Haru had a rather contented look on his face. Makoto went to the other side of the support, though, and wrote the character for _Joy_.

Rin puffed his chest out. He elbowed Haru and grinned. "See? I'm joy."

Haru just rolled his eyes. 

Enjoying himself, Makoto went to the other side of the house, and knelt down again at the corner support. This time, he wrote Haru's name on one side, and on the other, he wrote the character for _Peace_.

It was then Haru's turn to straighten up and look pleased. 

"What's so peaceful about him? Remember when we ran out of mackerel?" Rin grumbled.

"Not so joyous now, huh?" Haru returned.

Rolling his eyes, Makoto headed to the back of the house, again to the corner. Before he could kneel down, though, Haru came up to him and took the knife from his hand. "Hey!" Makoto let it go right away, but he was a bit taken aback.

Haru just knelt down, and set to work. He wrote Makoto's name on one side, and on the other, he wrote _Love_.

"H-hey, that...!" Makoto blushed. 

"It works," Rin laughed. "But, what about the last corner? This is unbalanced now..."

Makoto and Haru looked at each other, and Haru smirked. He went over to the other corner, letting them follow. He knelt down, and carved quickly.

It was his favorite word, after all.

Rin slapped his forehead into his palm. "We're now _officially_ in a foursome with _water?_ Seriously?"

"You said you'd seen the floor plan of our house," Makoto deadpanned.

"What goes on the other side, though?" Haru asked them.

"What else? _Free_ , right?" Rin winked at Haru.

Haru smiled and checked with Makoto, but Makoto was just grinning, too, so he set to work. Once he was done, he stood up, and wiped the blade clean on his jeans. Haru was still smiling.

Rin slipped his arms around Haru's waist, and Makoto put his arm around both of their shoulders, and they each kissed one of Haru's cheeks. Haru made a face and grumbled a bit, but he didn't try to wriggle out of their arms. Rin sighed, and rubbed his cheek against Haru's shoulder. "We should get back before it's dark..." he sighed.

"We're going to have to give them the final say for the flooring this week. That includes the tile in the pool." Makoto stretched out a bit.

"I thought your mom had already decided all that," Rin frowned, not letting go of Haru just yet.

"My mom isn't responsible for these choices!" Makoto laughed.

"Your mom sent me some more texts with pictures of bathrooms," Haru remembered, scrambling to get out his phone.

Makoto and Rin just groaned, and started toward their bikes. "Keep in mind, the dimensions of the bathroom can't be changed now. And we can't change where the plumbing is going to be," Makoto reminded him.

"Look. Look. This one has a rainfall shower," Haru showed them.

"That actually doesn't look bad..." Rin mused.

"We can decide that later. This week, it's _flooring_ ," Makoto tried to keep them on track.

"Your mom did pick out some nice tile for the pool," Haru shrugged.

"Fine, we'll just hire her to be our interior decorator." Makoto picked up his bike, not entirely sure if he really cared that much at the moment if his mom made _all_ their decisions, except... it was still _their_ house, so he pretty much did.

"Do you think the builders will notice?" Rin snickered, looking back at the skeleton of their house.

"I hope not," Makoto laughed. 

"It's fine," Haru shrugged. "They already know who they work for."

"True," Makoto nodded.

It took them nearly twenty minutes to ride back to their apartment, and Rin complained about how _nice_ it would be to pick up take out on their way. Haru sighed loudly at Rin's complaints, which Makoto took to mean that he agreed, but he was still annoyed that Rin chose to vocalize the sentiment. 

After they locked up their bikes, they slowly strolled into their building. Affectionately, Makoto reached out and tugged on the small ponytail Rin was sporting. "Your hair is getting long, isn't it?"

"I told him it would look good that way," Haru immediately informed Makoto.

"Shut up!" Rin complained, swatting Makoto's hand away half-heartedly. He was blushing and trying to look as if he weren't. "Like I would grow my hair out just because of _you!_ I just... haven't had time to cut it!"

"Of course," Makoto snickered, holding the door to the building open for Haru and Rin.

Rin gave him a dirty look as he entered. "It's _true_. _Plus_ , we're saving money. I'm making a sacrifice here!"

"No, you're not," Haru tonelessly objected. "You look better."

"I looked fine before!" Rin shouted back.

"Ok, ok," Makoto shook his head. He opened their mail box, pulling out the few letters there. The neighbors were going to complain soon... Makoto was about to turn to join his lovers, but the sight of a box on the floor froze him.

"You looked fine before. You look _better_ now," Haru told Rin.

"Stop being such a little prick. It's my hair, you know! I'll do what I want with it! If I wanna shave my head, I'll shave it!" Rin snarled.

"Not very joyous," Haru sniffed disdainfully.

"Rin," Makoto called out sternly.

"Eh?" Haru and Rin froze, only just realizing that Makoto wasn't right behind them.

" _What is that?_ " Makoto asked, pointing to the box.

Confused, Rin looked at the box, and then he hopped in realization, going over to grab it. "It's here! It's finally here!"

Makoto narrowed his eyes. "What was that about saving money?"

Rin hugged the box to his chest, and looked at Makoto like a cat who had stolen ham from the table and wasn't giving it up. "No, but... it was _backordered_ , I bought it ages ago!"

Sighing, Makoto tried hard not to roll his eyes. "And I skipped lunch twice this week..."

"Well, you shouldn't do that, you need the nutrients!" Rin frowned.

"What's in the box?" Makoto demanded.

Rin's expression could only be described as _devilishly delighted_. "C'mon, hurry up, let's open it together!" And then he dashed up the stairs.

"R-Rin!" Makoto called out. Haru trotted after him, clearly intrigued, and also not wishing to be beaten out, probably. Makoto sighed. He did not run, but he did take the stairs two at a time, and he picked up his pace when the old man from the third floor poked his grizzled head out his door. He got inside their apartment and closed the door, shucking his shoes off. Of course, Rin and Haru were already inside, opening the box. Makoto was about to launch into _some_ sort of lecture when Rin pulled out his purchase with glee.

"Ta-da!" he declared, holding it up.

"Ooh," Haru looked up at it with awe.

"What... the bloody fuck..." Makoto just stared, but no matter how long he stared at it, it was what it was. 

A... slutty maid costume?!

"Isn't it great?" Rin just beamed.

Haru nodded once, mutely.

Makoto's shoulders slumped and he hung his head down. "Rin... what in the world... how much did that cost...? We..."

"It wasn't that expensive!" Rin quickly cut in. "It was on sale and I had a coupon!"

"You had a coupon... for _that?_ " Makoto asked in disbelief.

Rin flushed, but he was undeterred. "Look, look, all work and no play is no good, right? We'll go nuts, particularly in this cramped apartment, thinking about our great big house... so...! This is for play!" Rin smirked, and he held the little maid's dress out over Makoto's body.

"Oh, hell no..." Makoto shook his head and backed away.

Haru licked his lips.

Rin's grin turned wolfish, his teeth peeking out from between his lips. Makoto's heart sank, knowing just where this was all headed. Rin stalked closer to Makoto, and then he pouted in a mockery of cuteness. "C'mon, Mako-chan. Humor your lovers. Do you doubt we'd all have fun together with this?"

Makoto shrank. He had one possible defense. He put his hands on Rin's, and pushed the dress closer to Rin's body. "Well, since _you_ bought this and _you_ wanted it, why don't _you_ wear it? After all, you're the only one here with _experience_ as a maid."

Rin flushed, and Haru scooted to the edge of the couch. "That's fine with me, too."

"N-no, look, it'll be _much_ sexier on Mako-chan! See, it's got this off the shoulder neckline? And he's bigger, so better chance that his nipples will be showing," Rin smirked, pushing the dress back in front of Makoto.

Haru's eyes widened and his pupils dilated.

"I-It's too small for me!" Makoto protested.

"It's _super_ stretchy material!" Rin countered.

"Makoto. We'll all take turns with the dress. But maybe you should wear it first," Haru stated, gripping the couch tightly.

Rin smirked victoriously.

Makoto sighed, and rolled his eyes. The way his lovers were looking at him... he was _trying_ to stay annoyed, but... " _Fine_ , but if you're picking what _I'm_ wearing, then _I'll_ pick what _you two_ are wearing," he decided.

"Oh, intriguing, ok, I'm game," Rin beamed. "Haru?"

"Anything," Haru said fervently.

Makoto's skin felt hot. He took the dress, defeated, and he went into the bedroom. He was embarrassed, so his first thought was to find something to embarrass Haru and Rin with, but... Well, it was somewhat silly for all of them to be wearing skirts, so he wasn't too interested in the Sailor Scout outfits. However, when they bought those... Makoto scrounged around in the closet for a minute, and then he came out with the items behind his back. He smiled challengingly at his lovers, and then he tossed the two flimsy pieces of lacy cloth at them.

Rin snorted, holding up the concoction of red ribbon and black lace that were supposed to be panties. "This? You want me to wear this?" Haru frowned, and grabbed the blue and purple pair.

" _Those_ , yes. And only those. You two can help each other get dressed. I'll... put this damned thing on," he sighed, but he winked at Rin as he walked past them to go to the bathroom. He held the dress up dismally as he got to the threshold. "You know... this evening started out all sweet, with a lovely memory, and now it's become a porno."

Rin smirked. "I know! It's perfect, right!? We'll always remember the time we carved our named into our house, and you wore that maid dress for the first time!"

Makoto shook his head and went into the bathroom.

Rin was right, the material _was_ super stretchy. However, the problem was still how _little_ fabric there was. Rin was also right, Makoto could have his dick hanging out or he could have his nipples showing, but he couldn't have both covered. And, he couldn't wear his boxers under it. They hung below the hem of the dress, and even if he pulled the dress way down, when he turned and looked, there was still bulkiness and the possibility of showing. Resigned, Makoto took off his underwear.

In the apron flap in the front, there was a tiny piece of lacy with two bobby pins attached, which Makoto gathered was supposed to go on his head. He wasn't too sure how to attach it well, and he couldn't get it to stay on straight, but good enough, he supposed. There was also a white collar to go around his neck, as if he'd simply torn off the shirt that was supposed to be attached to it. He figured it looked slightly better with the collar, but looking in the mirror, he couldn't help but feel that he looked...

Well, _ridiculous_.

Rin and Haru were definitely going to be disappointed, but it wasn't _Makoto's_ idea to get a maid uniform for play, after all. They brought it on themselves. Dejected, he opened the bathroom door. "Well..." He stopped cold in his tracks.

Haru and Rin were on their knees on the bed. Their little panties were more highlighting their nudity than offering them any modesty. Rin was still tying one of Haru's ribbons, making a nice little bow right over his dick. Haru had his hands on Rin's shoulders to facilitate. Makoto's heart pounded in his chest, and he felt like the room got noticeably hotter and his mouth painfully drier. In fact, he couldn't even speak.

"Holy shit. That's fucking hot," Rin was staring at Makoto, but Makoto couldn't help but think he was talking about Haru and himself. "Hey, Haru. Did you see Mako-chan's skirt move?"

Haru grinned in reply and squeezed Rin's shoulders.

Makoto flushed, feeling extra stupid and extra awkward in the face of his lovers. "I-i'ts no good, right? I-I just need to... take this off..."

"Oh no!" Haru objected, putting one foot on the floor as he moved to Makoto. "That's _our_ job."

Rin put his arm around Haru's shoulder, and looked Makoto over from top to bottom. "Mm. Absolutely. Maid-chan shouldn't do anything unless the masters ask, right?"

"I-I'm not calling you master!" Makoto objected. The way Haru and Rin were looking at him... the dress was too small! He tried to tug it both up and down at the same time. Rin snickered and bent over, trying to look up Makoto's skirt. "S-Stop that!"

"Maid-chan is really into the role, huh?" Rin jostled Haru a bit. 

Haru got up and stalked toward Makoto. His eyes were intensely scanning every detail. He reached out gently, nudging Makoto's arm away from his chest, and then he ran a finger over the frilled edge of the neckline, his fingertips grazing over Makoto's nipples. 

"Skirt _definitely_ moved that time," Rin chuckled darkly, coming up to stand on Makoto's other side. He reached inside Makoto's skirt and grabbed his ass. 

"Hey!" Makoto jumped. He felt much more vulnerable than normal, and despite their reaction, he _still_ felt fairly ridiculous. 

"Maid-chan's not wearing any underwear," Rin commented to Haru.

"Good," Haru responded seriously, and then he moved in to lick Makoto's nipple.

"God _damn_ , this thing is so tight, you can see his bellybutton," Rin growled. "Not to mention..." he slipped his arms around Makoto's waist, and let his hands hang over Makoto's dick. "I'm going to tear these cute little panties in half with my erection," he murmured into Makoto's ear.

Makoto could only groan and wriggle in half-protest, his butt moving against Rin's crotch.

"Hey, Haru. Don't you think Maid-chan needs to _earn_ the reward? For one thing..." Rin moved his hands up Makoto's chest, and tweaked Makoto's nipples. "I'm kinda... _hungry_."

Haru moved back and looked at Makoto's face, and his expression became _intense_. "There's leftover soba noodles. And dipping sauce."

"H-Haru!" Makoto objected, horrified.

Rin snickered, and massaged Makoto's nipples some more. "Maid-chan, will you get your hungry masters some nice dinner? And maybe some beer?"

"I-I'm not calling you master!" Makoto continued to object, but he bit his lip. Carefully, he extricated himself from his lovers, and made his way unsteadily to the kitchen. He was already pretty hard, and he was in this ridiculous dress... Haru and Rin were in the bedroom, sexily naked and teaming up... and they wanted to eat... and Makoto had a good idea where they were going with the whole _serving_ idea...

As he got the noodles out of the fridge, he wondered just why he felt so embarrassed. He tried to catch a bit of his reflection in the appliances, but it wasn't like using a mirror. He looked down at himself.

 _Clearly_ , Rin and Haru did not find this outfit as _ridiculous_ as he did. But it wasn't just that. Makoto felt like he wasn't in control. It was a bit like when he and Rin _played_ with the toys, but he wasn't tied down, so he didn't know what to do with his limbs.

Haru and Rin were in control.

That thought sent an extra tingle down his spine, and with a different outlook, Makoto teetered back to the bedroom, carrying a bowl of noodles with a small bowl of sauce inside, and two cans of beer.

"I brought dinner," he announced coming back, interrupting Haru and Rin kissing on the bed. He added a small pout for effect, trying not to overdo it.

Rin grinned, and reached out a hand for him. "You sure as hell did. Come here, Maid-chan. We're going to need you to feed us."

Haru reached out to take the beer while Makoto shuddered. He pouted at Rin like he did during their sessions. "What do you want me to do, then?"

Rin's eyes widened slightly, and he smiled from ear to ear. "Just come sit down here, baby. We need you."

Makoto's arms were shaking a bit as he sat down, and then he realized that his ridiculous dress would actually get _shorter_ when he was sitting, so he fidgeted uncomfortably, trying to be at least somewhat decent, but Rin reached over and just stroked his dick, making Makoto's spine melt. He nearly dropped the bowl, but Haru took it from him. Haru looked Makoto right in the eye, and Makoto's body just went limp.

Rin's fingers played with Makoto's tip. "Looks like you need us, too," he commented, his voice thick. Makoto looked from Rin to Haru, helpless. Rin reached over and took a noodle out of the bowl, letting it trail through the sauce. He dangled the noodle over Makoto's chest, and then he let it slither down, the end of it circling around Makoto's nipple. "Haru. Eat up."

Haru licked his lips and then dove down to sloppily slurp the noodle, his tongue wet on Makoto's skin. Makoto arched his back, closing his eyes in pleasure. Rin grabbed a beer and took a long swig, and then he poured a little into Makoto's open mouth. Makoto swallowed, but it was hard to drink at that angle, in that manner. Some beer slipped out his mouth, and Rin dipped down to lick it up. Haru then pushed Rin out of the way, and started to kiss Makoto. Rin let it go, grabbing another noodle. This one, he dropped below Makoto's belly button, above his dick. Makoto groaned as Rin ate up, and then Haru pulled back to get another noodle. He got it wet with sauce, and then dropped it on Makoto's lips. They kissed and ate while Rin helped himself to some more, and more. Makoto just put his arms up over his head, letting them do whatever they pleased. Haru was pinching his nipple and chewing on his lip when Makoto realized that Rin was taking a picture. He furrowed his brow and looked at Rin.

"Sorry, but you're going to love this in the morning," he smirked, and then he tossed his phone aside. He shared more beer with Haru and with Makoto, and then took a few more noodles to decorate Makoto's dick.

Haru took off Makoto's collar, and dropped a noodle right onto Makoto's neck. That led to eating off of Makoto's throat, and then licking it clean, moving up to lick under Makoto's ear as his fingers kept working Makoto's nipple. Makoto couldn't hold back anymore, unable to just lay there and groan and take it. He wrapped an arm around Haru's shoulders and pulled him closer, kissing him passionately.

Rin stretched out and scratched his belly. "I see you two are busy up there and that's great, but I really need to fuck this ass, so..." he grabbed the red-trimmed pillow, and pushed Makoto's legs up so he could slip the pillow under Makoto's ass. He then reached over to grab the lube.

Makoto whimpered a bit as Haru nibbled on his ear. "Aren't... aren't you going... to take this thing off?" he asked Rin, toying with the fringe on his neckline.

Rin's eyes were dark and needy. " _Fuck_ no," Rin shook his head, and then his slicked fingers were moving in Makoto's ass. 

Haru wasn't leaving him alone, though. They were kissing again, and Makoto had to just moan into Haru's greedy mouth. Rin grabbed a hold of the base of Makoto's dick, keeping him steady. Makoto looked down his body blearily to see Rin, his erection poking majestically through his panties, get ready to take Makoto's ass.

Makoto's whole body shuddered.

Haru looked over his shoulder at Rin as Rin lined up, and Haru changed positions. Makoto suddenly had Haru's cock bobbing in front of his lips, and Haru was taking Makoto's dick in his lips. Rin chuckled gloriously, and then pushed into Makoto, and Makoto's lips parted, and Haru's cock pushed into his mouth. The ribbons from Haru's panties were tickling Makoto's throat, so he grabbed onto Haru's ass, fingers probing, pushing aside lace to find Haru's entrance, just teasing it.

Rin took control of the pace, pushing in hard, and pulling back gently. Haru was making noise around Makoto's dick and Makoto was just barely holding on, not able to use any technique on Haru. Rin pushed in, and Haru wrapped his hand around Makoto's throbbing dick. Rin pushed in, and Makoto inhaled Haru sharply, his lips wrapping around Haru as he sucked. Rin pushed in, and Makoto was sure he was going to lose his mind.

Makoto tore Haru's panties when he came.

  


* * *

  


When Rin started to wake up, the first thing he was aware of was that Haru was kitten-kissing Makoto all over his face. He kissed the back of Haru's neck, but Haru didn't react at all, so Rin crawled over Haru and Makoto to get to Makoto's other side, and he put an arm around Makoto's waist and nibbled on his ear.

"Hey, hey, he's not awake yet," Haru warned Rin in a hushed whisper.

Rin stuck his tongue out at Haru. " _You're_ kissing him."

"I'm gentle. My teeth don't leave scars," Haru replied diffidently.

Rin opened his mouth to protest, but Haru just _looked_ at him, and Rin remembered that Makoto was being sleepy and lazy. He cuddled against Makoto's broad back. "We sort of gave him a work out last night, huh?"

"It's good for him," Haru smiled, lovingly caressing Makoto's cheek. Rin looked over Makoto's face, and then looked at Haru looking at Makoto.

He leaned over, grabbed the back of Haru's head, and kissed him, hard.

Haru kissed back, but when he pulled away, he was pouting slightly. "Don't wake him. He doesn't _have_ to be up yet."

"But if he does wake, we can all be up," Rin smugly suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

Haru rolled his eyes and shook his head, but Rin could tell he was amused. Probably.

"I'm not still wearing that ridiculous dress, am I?" Makoto asked, his eyes still closed and his voice fogged with sleep.

"No, I think we broke that," Rin assured him, caressing his flank.

Makoto wriggled and fidgeted, digging his face into his pillow defiant of the morning. "One night only, huh..."

"I think the panties got ruined, too," Haru added. He slipped in closer to Makoto, putting his hand down lower than Rin's to touch Makoto's hip.

Makoto opened one eye and smiled sexily at Rin. "Was it worth it?"

"Oh, _hell_ yeah," Rin laughed, and he kissed Makoto. Makoto kissed him back, and even invited him to kiss deeper, but after a few moments, he turned his face away and groaned.

"It's too early," he complained.

"Let him sleep," Haru commanded Rin.

Rin smiled at Haru and dug his chin into Makoto's shoulder, eliciting muffled protests from Makoto. "Fine, fine. Since he's _our love_ and all."

Haru rolled his eyes, and tugged on Rin's little nose. "Our joy, huh?"

Smiling, Makoto opened one eye. "And our peace," he said cutely, moving his arm to hold onto Haru.

"... _Free_..." Rin added for completion.

Makoto started to laugh honestly.

"What? What's so funny?" Rin teased him, ticking Makoto's side.

Makoto squirmed and wiggled onto his back. He beamed up at both of them. "We're hopeless, you know that?"

"We're hopeless, and we have phenomenal sex," Rin agreed cheerfully.

Haru nodded.

Makoto closed his eyes and covered his face, but he was still laughing.

* * *

  



End file.
